Too Faithful
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: Foolish Sigyn, who visited him and smiled at him even though everyone else shuddered and drew back. Takes place after Avengers and just before Thor: Dark World.


Her eyes were warm and tender when others were not.

Never cruelly smiling, never fearful, never repulsed. Simply a little sad, but her arms reached out to him.

After his acts of crime on Earth, the whole of Asgard had shunned Loki from their circles. Children will scurry out of his way as Thor frog-marched him down the glittering rainbow bridge; warriors and guards tightened their grip on their weapons as he walked by. Loki resignedly walked down to his prison, eyes lowered, never meeting the accusing eyes of the people.

Sif and the Warriors Three stood there as well. Sif's pale beautiful face twisted with sorrow; Hogun's stern gaze locked on Loki's face; Volstagg muttering under his thick red beard; Fandral biting his lip and staring at the ground.

Only Sigyn smiled at him.

It was not a mocking smile; nor was it an empty one the never reaches the eyes. It was a sad one, twisting Loki's heart when even the glares of others didn't bother him a bit.

"Come." She took his hands, bound in chains that chafed the skin underneath. "I'll accompany you there."

He didn't deserve such a faithful wife; the goddess of fidelity that was bound to him forever until death. She was beautiful, kind, strong, and a woman born of nobility.

And for all his deeds, she still stuck by him.

After Thor silently locked him into his prison, Sigyn stood by the golden wall separating her and her husband. She played absently with the familiar long braid draped around her shoulders. "I've missed you." Thor quietly walked away.

Of all the things she could say to his, this hurt the most. "I wish it were different." Sigyn smiled again sadly. Then she perked up slightly. "Do you want to see Narvi?"

 _Their son._ "Nar..vi?"

"The one and only." Sigyn disappeared around the corner and he was left alone for a few minutes. Loki settled back against the bare wall and shut his eyes, wishing himself a thousand miles away. The boy was not even a year old.

Sigyn reappeared with Narvi in her arms, sleeping soundly. He had his dark hair (still wispy) and her bright blue eyes shone in his face, wide and curious.

"Narvi…" Loki touched the golden wall, where the baby was reflected in the mirror reflections. Narvi cooed and patted the golden wall with fascination.

"He missed you." Sigyn said softly, stroking her son's head, smoothing the fluffy hair. Her eyes were shining now, tears that refused to fall. "Your room is so bare." She murmured, look at his empty box of a cell, devoid of furniture. "I'll bring him to visit you every day if necessary, Loki."

"Come now, my darling. You know you'll only be wasting your time." He said it harshly, jerking away from the wall as if the simple touch and her gaze and physically hurt him. "Please, just go and live with the child away from me."

"He is YOUR child, Loki Odinson." Sigyn said sharply. "And-"

"ODIN IS NOT MY FATHER!"

She fell silent, eyes wide, while he clenched his fists and listened to the angry words ringing in the empty whiteness of his cell. Narvi whimpered.

"Loki." The stern but gentle voice of his mother made him just smile again, manically. "You've come to join the party, Mother?" He laughed shortly. "How fun."

"Enough of this, Loki." Frigga's voice was sharp. "You should not be speaking like that, especially to Sigyn of all people." She turned to her daughter-in-law and whispered something that Loki did not catch. Sigyn nodded and turned to look one last time at Loki, smiling bravely.

"I love you." She then held up Narvi and waved his hand at Loki. Narvi made a smiling face, full of innocence, and Loki felt his bitterness drain away, leaving only a hollow emptiness. He watched her walk away down the hall, her train sweeping the ground with that scent he knew she always wore.

And then she was gone.

Frigga promised to visit him again with furnishings worthy of a prince but Loki couldn't care less about whether he had a four poster bed or a cot.

He wanted her.

The girl who could coax a smile out of him when he was in his worst mood. The girl who sat next to him when everyone was off partying with Thor over yet another victory. The woman who was also locked into an arranged marriage forging a strong alliance with the neighboring land. The woman who carried then gave birth to their child.

The woman who still smiled even though everyone else shuddered.

Sigyn.

She was just too faithful for her own good, promised forever to a man like.

Foolish Sigyn.


End file.
